


El Hilo Rojo

by Alitheia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, absurd seperti biasa, saya nggak tau ini genre apaan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitheia/pseuds/Alitheia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Disimpan ya, Arthur, <em>hilo rojo</em>—benang merah—ini jadi kenang-kenangan dariku.” [#EngSpaWeek2015 prompt 9]</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Hilo Rojo

**Author's Note:**

> **el hilo rojo  
>  ** for engspa week 2015 prompt #9
> 
> Hetalia © Hidekaz himaruya  
>  saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini.
> 
> .
> 
> engspa. human!au. _waktu liat prompt #9 yang benang merah, entah gimana satu hal yang terbersit di kepala saya malahan_ odradek _-nya kafka (ngaco banget emang, iya saya tau), dan idenya ga mau ilang-ilang, maka jadilah fanfik ini. anyway, selamat membaca dan semoga (bisa) menikmati. :’D_  
>    
> 

Benda itu berupa gulungan benang merah yang telah terlepas dari kelosnya—dengan kusut membentuk entah sepotong hati, entah sebuah tomat, atau hanya bangun abstrak semata—yang tidak jelas ujung serta pangkalnya. Ukurannya kurang sedikit dari sekepal tangan, dengan benang yang berjela-jela dari jalinannya yang renggang. Ia seperti barang sisa yang menunggu untuk dibuang, namun akhirnya tetap dipertahankan karena sayang. Sangat mudah melewatkannya karena ia tidak menarik perhatian serta selalu berpindah-pindah, namun ada waktu tertentu ketika Arthur benar-benar tidak bisa mengabaikan keberadaannya, dan ke mana pun ia menolehkan kepala maka hanya benda itulah yang terlihat oleh matanya.

Sekali, Arthur pernah mendekati dan berlutut di dekat gulungan benang itu, bertanya—tiga per empat karena penasaran, seper empat karena agak jengkel—“Siapa namamu?” Dan gulungan benang merah itu menjawab, “Aku Hilo Rojo.”

Hilo Rojo bergerak dan diam dengan sendirinya. Terkadang ia akan menyembunyikan diri di antara kasau-kasau rumah, menggantung di pegangan tangga, menggelinding di atas meja, bertakhta di tumpukan pakaian dalam lemari, bergeming di nampan tempat Arthur meletakkan teko dan cangkir-cangkir tehnya. Setiap kali duduk di saat-saat senggang untuk minum teh itu pula, Arthur jadi tergoda untuk menanyakan bermacam hal pada Hilo Rojo. Tidak semuanya mendapatkan jawaban, terkadang ia tidak menanggapi untuk begitu lama hingga Arthur merasa dirinya memanglah orang sinting yang sedang berusaha berbicara pada segumpal benang biasa. Di lain waktu ia menjawab, dan tak peduli berapa kali pun Arthur bertanya, “Apa fungsimu?” ia akan selalu berkata, “Aku Hilo Rojo. Aku mengikatmu dengan Antonio.”

Memang, Arthur ingat dengan jelas bahwa Antonio yang membentuk benda itu. Waktu itu Arthur sedang menyulam, seperti sore-sore yang normal di hari libur lainnya, dengan Antonio bersandar ke sisinya di sofa yang mereka tempati berdua, memain-mainkan kelos dari keranjang benang. Jemarinya yang kecokelatan mengulur benangnya, menggulungnya, lalu menguraikannya lagi, begitu terus hingga kusut dan menjadi wujudnya yang sekarang. Arthur mengomel, berkata kalau ia membuang-buang benang, tapi si Spanyol hanya tersenyum, berdalih kalau ia melakukannya karena Arthur terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri dan ia bosan diabaikan.

Antonio kemudian membungkuk di atas meja, mengikatkan benda itu di salah satu tangkai mawar dalam vas bunga sambil berujar dan tertawa, “Disimpan ya, Arthur, _hilo rojo_ —benang merah—ini jadi kenang-kenangan dariku.” Arthur membalas dengan berkata kalau ia tidak menyimpan sampah sebagai cenderamata (“ _¡Ay!_ , kau dingin sekali, ini benang merah, lho, Arthur, seandainya saja kau romantis sedikit pasti paham kalau maksudnya adalah jalinan takdir yang mengikat kelingking kita dengan cinta— _aduh_ , oke, oke, maaf, hahaha!”), meski toh pada akhirnya ia tidak pernah juga membuangnya, bahkan ketika mawar-mawar di dalam vas itu mengering dan digantikan dengan yang baru.

Setelah itu, tidak butuh waktu lama hingga Hilo Rojo mulai berpindah-pindah sendiri. Ia akan masuk di sela-sela yang paling remeh—dalam kotak sepatu, di balik barisan buku di rak, di bawah panci yang hendak digunakan—seperti memori lama yang ingin dilupakan, lalu mendadak kembali menyeruak dan membawanya pada nostalgia yang tidak menyenangkan. Berkali-kali si lelaki Inggris tergoda untuk melakukan pengusiran setan, berkali-kali juga ia batal melakukannya, karena Arthur tahu kalau Hilo Rojo bukan hantu, ia hanyalah segumpal benang. Jadi ia membiarkan saja benda itu bergerak sesukanya, bahkan terkadang sampai menyusup ke dalam tas kerja yang dibawanya ke kantor, mengikutinya seharian.

Di suatu sore yang khusus itu, ketika semuanya sama seperti hari-hari libur lainnya, saat suara orang yang biasa menemaninya duduk di sofa digantikan oleh ketukan-ketukan hujan di jendela, Arthur tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada bordiran yang sedang dikerjakannya. Hilo Rojo memanjat meja di hadapannya, lalu bersarang di puncak-puncak mawar yang mengisi vas. Mendadak Arthur merasa sangat muak.

Ia bertanya, “Sampai kapan kau akan berada di sini?” Mendapati Hilo Rojo tidak menjawab, ia mengganti pertanyaannya, “Kenapa kau di sini?”

“Aku Hilo Rojo. Aku mengikatmu dengan Antonio.”

“Tapi Antonio sudah mati,” desis Arthur, “dia sudah mati empat tahun yang lalu dan dia tidak akan kembali.”

Benda itu tidak memiliki wajah, namun muka benangnya membuat Arthur jijik. Membelalak padanya pun tidak membuahkan hasil, gulungan benang itu tetap tidak menjawab. Pada hari itu akhirnya ia merasa benda sial ini telah mengikuti dan mengganggu hidupnya terlalu lama.

_(Persis seperti memori akan Antonio yang sudah mengganggunya terlalu lama.)_

Ia mengembuskan napas, mengalihkan netra hijaunya sekilas ke kepulan ringan dari cangkir tehnya yang baru diisi, sebelum perhatiannya menggapai kelabu yang bergulung dan menetes di luar jendela. Bukankah kala ia kehilangan Antonio, langit juga sedang menangis seperti ini?

Arthur membuka bibirnya untuk bicara, lalu menutupnya lagi saat tiba-tiba ia merasa tenggorokannya tersedak sesuatu yang tidak ada. Dihirupnya udara banyak-banyak, diusirnya genangan hangat yang mulai muncul di matanya; dan Arthur berujar sekali lagi, perlahan-lahan, dengan penuh penekanan serta kesabaran yang dipaksakan, “Sampai kapan kau akan berada di sini?”

Hilo Rojo tidak menjawab, ia malah tertawa, tergelak-gelak dalam suara Antonio.


End file.
